Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to information processing and, in particular, to a notification bot for topics of interest on voice communication devices.
Description of the Related Art
Business people spend an ever increasing amount of time on the phone as the locations where their work is performed is constantly expanding. Moreover, there are times when professionals need to be on multiple calls. However, in many cases, only a small percentage of a call applies to a particular person. Accordingly, a significant amount of money is wasted in cases where a person is involved in many calls, but for only a small part of each call. Thus, there is a need for reducing unnecessary costs (pecuniary, time, etc.) associated with voice communications.